El yesquero mágico
by Er Deivi
Summary: Después de un desastre causado por Apple, el instituto entero estará en peligro. Solo un objeto mágico será capaz de solucionar el problema. ¿Podrán trabajar juntos Reales y Rebeldes para encontrarlo?
1. Erase un instituto

Hola a todos. Paralelamente a mi fic sobre Monster High, voy a comenzar esta historia sobre Ever After High, la serie de los mismos creadores.

**El título de este fic es un homenaje al cuento "La cajita de yesca", escrito por Hans Christian Andersen, y del que tomaré algunos elementos que iréis viendo conforme avance la historia.**

**Este fic se encuadra antes del episodio 7 (el primero en que sale Cupido), por lo que ella no aparecerá en esta historia. Tomo esta decisión para poder encuadrarlo con mi fic de Monster High "La venganza de Anubis", actualmente en redacción. Sin más preámbulos, empezamos**

Capítulo 1. Érase un instituto

En un lejano lugar, más allá de la imaginación, existía un instituto al que acudían los hijos de los personajes de cuento de hadas. El instituto estaba dividido en dos bandos, los Reales, que aceptaban su destino como personajes de cuento de hadas, y los Rebeldes, que pensaban que podían rescribirlo.

Dentro de aquel instituto, se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación una chica con el pelo morado con algunos mechones negros, y los ojos morados. Iba ataviada con un vestido morado llevando un tocado de plumas a la altura del cuello. Parecía mirar tristemente por la ventana, observando la luna y las estrellas

- Raven, ¿aun estás mirando por la ventana? – preguntó una voz

La chica miró a quien hablaba. Una princesa con el una larga melena rubia y los ojos azules la estaba mirando. Tenía un lato rojo en el cabello, sobre el que llevaba una pequeña corona, e iba vestida con un vestido rojo y falda rosa. Miraba a Raven con un ligero tono de reproche

- Me gusta mirar la luna y las estrellas de noche, Apple – dijo Raven –. ¿No te gusta a ti también?

- Yo prefiero la luz del día – dijo Apple –. Es la que mejor resalta mi belleza

- Ya, claro – asintió Raven, casi riéndose para sus adentros. Conocía bien lo presumida que era Apple. Al fin y al cabo, era la hija de Blancanieves

- Deberías ir a dormir ya – dijo Apple –. Necesito que descanses bien para tus clases de mañana, que te harán un poco más malvada

Raven resopló. Empezaba a cansarle lo insistente que era Apple con ese tema. Desde que supo que ella era la hija de la Malvada Madrastra, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que Raven siguiera el camino malvado de su madre. Incluso Apple se había hecho a propósito su compañera de habitación para poder vigilar su "progreso" más de cerca, o al menos eso le decía su intuición.

Pero Raven no quería ser así. Ella no quería ser malvada. Solo quería tener su propia historia, pero... ¿alguien se había parado a preguntarle? Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera el director de aquel instituto la apoyaba. Únicamente tenía a sus otros amigos Rebeldes de su lado, ya que ellos también querían reescribir su destino.

- Creo que te haré caso – dijo Raven, dándose por vencida –. Me conviene descansar debidamente

- Excelente – dijo Apple –. Yo también me retiraré a dormir. Presiento que mañana será un día realmente especial

Raven no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la forma de ser de Apple. ¿Podían ser dos personas más opuestas de lo que lo eran Apple y ella? Probablemente no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella noche, Raven no era la única que no tenía preocupaciones en mente. En otra habitación, alguien más seguía despierto, aunque por un motivo bien distinto.

Era un chica con el pelo castaño claro y unos preciosos ojos verdes. En ese momento hablaba por teléfono

- Sí, ahora está durmiendo, no nos escucha – dijo con susurros –. No sabes las ganas que tenía de oírte. Hoy apenas te he visto

Ella escuchaba la voz al otro lado del teléfono

- Lo sé, Hunter. Ojalá pudiésemos llevar lo nuestro sin tener que escondernos, pero sabes tan bien como yo que es demasiado arriesgado. Pero sé que todo esto cambiará algún día. Lo presiento. Hasta entonces tenemos que ser discretos

Vio entonces que algo se movía en una de las camas

- Creo que va a despertarse – dijo ella –. Tengo que colgar. Te veré mañana

Colgó el teléfono. Vio entonces que su compañera de habitación, una chica de ojos marrones y con una larga melena de pelo castaño adornada con flores se reincorparaba de la cama en que estaba durmiendo

- Me ha parecido escuchar gente hablando, Ashlynn – dijo – ¿Pasaba algo?

- Eeeeeh – respondió nerviosamente la aludida –. No, no ha pasado nada, Briar. Solo hablaba con mi madre. Vuélvete a dormir

Pero antes que Ashlynn hubiera terminado de hablar, Briar ya se había vuelto a dormir

- Qué suerte de tener de compañera a alguien como Briar – murmuró Ashlynn –. Cuando está dormida no se entera de nada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra habitación, un chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones colgaba el teléfono. Iba vestido con una camiseta verde de manga larga, sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco marrón con capucha. También llevaba unos pantalones blancos y unas botas de montaña. Después de colgar el teléfono, miraba por la ventana suspirando.

Alguien entonces saliódel cuarto de baño de la habitación

- Pareces preocupado, Hunter – le dijo otro chico

El primero se volvió hacia su interlocutor. Este era otro chico de pelo castaño y unos ojos azules que se escondían tras unas grandes gafas. Iba vestido con una chaqueta azul con botones e insignia dorados, que llevaba sobre un jersey negro puesto sobre una camisa blanca. También llevaba unos pantalones grises y unas botas azules con los cordones y la puntera blancos. En la cabeza llevaba una corona.

- Realmente lo estoy, Dexter – dijo Hunter –. ¿Sabes lo que es desear algo con todas tus fuerzas y no poder alcanzarlo?

Dexter miró a su compañero de habitación. Entonces se volvió y bajó la cabeza

- Por desgracia, sí lo sé – dijo Dexter, cuya mente se trasladó a la imagen de una chica un tanto especial –. A veces, me gustaría ser como mi hermano: abierto, agradable, exitoso,…

- Egocéntrico, insoportable, vanidoso… – continuó diciendo Hunter

Entonces ambos se echaron a reir

- Creéme, Dexter, mejor no seas como tu hermano – dijo Hunter –. A veces no hay quien le aguante con lo "encantador" que dice que es. Además, es mejor que seas tú mismo. No tienes por qué ser como tu hermano

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo al fin Dexter –. Pero en lo que de verdad envidio a mi hermano es en el hecho de que él ya tiene una pareja predestinada, Apple. En cambio, yo no tengo nada

Hunter se volvió para mirar a Dexter

- No te deprimas por eso – dijo –. Seguro que algún día tendrás a alguien tanto o quizás más especial que Apple

- Espero que sí – dijo Dexter, que volvía a pensar en aquella chica de ojos morados que una vez le impresionó

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Aunque un poco corto, aquí empieza su andadura mi primer fic sobre Ever After High, que trataré de llevar paralelamente al fic de Monster High que estoy desarrollando actualmente.**

**En posteriores capítulos irán apareciendo más personajes, aunque espero que os gusten los que han ido saliendo hasta este momento. Como apenas hay episodios traducidos al castellano, una parte de la trama será improvisada, espero que no os importe.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	2. Erase una canción

Hola a todos. Gracias por la buena acogida. Aquí vamos con el segundo episodio

Capítulo 2. Érase una canción

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos se disponían a acudir a clases. Raven se dirigía camino de su clase de Conjuros Tenebrosos, acompañada de otra chica, que tenía los ojos azules y una larga melena de cabellos azules y violetas, ataviada con un vestido marrón con las hombreras violetas y una falda con varias texturas diferentes, dependiendo del nivel. Llevaba un pequeño sombrero en la cabeza con forma de taza de te color violeta, y su expresión sugería que parecía chiflada

- Eh, esta voz no me suena conocida – dice ella de pronto mirando al cielo – ¿Eres nuevo narrando?

**- Eeeeeeeh, sí. Soy el nuevo narrador de esta historia**

- ¡Sombretástico! – dice ella – ¿Pero qué ha pasado con los otros narradores?

**- Durante esta historia están de vacaciones. Yo seré el encargado de narrar la trama**

La chica sonríe

- Encantada de conocerle, Señor Nuevo Narrador – dice ella, inclinándose –. Me llamo Madeline Hatter, y soy la hija del Sombrerero Loco. Y este de aquí es Earl Grey

Madeline saca un ratoncito gris con un sombrero rojizo en forma de taza alargada

**- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Un ratón!**

- ¿Pero por qué se asusta, Señor Nuevo Narrador? Si es un ratoncito inofensivo

**- Lo siento, aquí no suelo ver ratones muy a menudo. Y por favor, no me llames Nuevo Narrador. Me llamo Er Deivi**

- Bien, Señor Er Deivi – dice Madeline, inclinándose de nuevo –. Encantada de conocer su nombre. Espero que disfrute narrando esta historia

**- Eh..., gracias, Madeline. Y ahora ¿podemos continuar con la historia, por favor?**

- ¡Naturalmente! – dice ella –. ¡Voy a mi sitio inmediatamente!

Madeline sale corriendo, reuniéndose otra vez con su amiga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven seguía rumbo a su clase cuando vio que Madeline se reunía con ella

- ¿Con quién estabas hablando, Madeline? – le preguntó – ¿Otra vez con los narradores?

- Sí – respondió Madeline, ilusionada –, pero ahora tenemos un nuevo narrador. Se llama Er Deivi y le tiene miedo a los ratones, ¿verdad, Earl Grey?

El ratoncito movió afirmativamente la cabeza

- Ya, claro... – dijo Raven, siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga –. Bueno, aquí vamos un día más con clases "malvadas". Me pregunto por qué el director me insiste tanto en que sea malvada. En el caso de Apple, lo entiendo, pero el director... creo que la tiene tomada conmigo

- ¿Tomada contigo? – preguntó Madeline –. ¡Al contrario! ¡Te tiene en gran estima! Fíjate, si no te pierde de vista

Madeline señaló una columna. Raven vio que tras ella estaba escondida un señor de cabellos grisáceos con unas espesas cejas y un elegante bigote del mismo tono, y los ojos verdes. Era ligeramente rechoncho e iba vestido con una elegante chaqueta azul, bajo la cual llevaba un jersey del mismo color, aunque de un tono más claro, y una camisa blanca sobre la que llevaba una corbata azul. También llevaba unos pantalones negros. En ese momento se hallaba observando a Raven con una mirada reprobatoria, pero en cuanto se percató de que ella le estaba mirando, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se alejó de allí

- Tienes razón – dijo Raven deprimida –. No me quita el ojo de encima

Poco después, ambas amigas se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Mientras, el director deambulaba por los jardines del instituto

- Tengo que vigilar que no se desvíe de su camino malvado – dijo –. Si se le ocurre no aceptar su destino... y por si fuera poco mi hermano ni siquiera puede aconsejarme. Cada vez que le pregunto me dice frases que parecen acertijos. Debe estar volviéndose loco. ¿Y qué hago yo hablando solo? Será mejor que me preocupe de otros asuntos

El director volvió al edificio, inmerso en sus asuntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple caminaba por uno de los pasillos, pensando en las clases de aquel día. La próxima que tenía era la de Canto Maravilloso. Se hallaba realmente ilusionada

- ¿Estás preparada para la clase de música? – le preguntó Briar

- ¿Bromeas? – preguntó Apple ilusionada –. La música me encanta ¡Y cantar es lo que mejor se me da! Seguro que saco sobresaliente

Entonces ambas vieron a un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules, vestido con un jersey de cuadros sobre el cual llevaba una chaqueta amarilla con las mangas azules, cubierta de adornos dorados. Sus pantalones eran azules y llevaba en lo alto de su cabeza una corona

- ¡Ah, estás aquí Daring! – dijo Apple – ¿También vas a clase de música?

- _Of course _– respondió Daring –. Un príncipe tan encantador como yo necesita mantener su voz perfecta. No solo van a ser mis dientes

Acto seguido, Daring sonrió, produciendo su sonrisa un destello cegador, que hizo que Briar se pusiera sus gafas de sol mientras que Apple se cubría la vista

- Siempre tan encantador – dijo Apple –. Entonces, vamos. Algún día seremos capaces de cantar una canción realmente conmovedora

- Podríais componer una canción de rock – terció Briar –. Sería perfecta para animar alguna de mis fiestas

- Eeeeh, es una oferta tentadora, Briar – dijo Apple con cierto sarcasmo –, pero creo que mi principal meta es cantar una melodía tan dulce que eclipse a todos los que la escuchen

- Y yo estaré ahí para escucharla cuando lo hagas – dijo Daring

El grupo entró finalmente en la clase, dispuesto a aprender algo de música.

En la clase, todos fueron ocupando sus posiciones. Raven entró la última, sentándose junto a una chica que tenía la piel de madera, así como una larga melena de pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran color avellana, y llevaba un vestido morado con detalles rosas, así como unas medias blancas y unos zapatos marrones

- Hola, Cedar – dijo Raven mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Hola Raven – respondió la chica de piel de madera –. Te veo preocupada. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Nada que no sepas ya – dijo Raven –. ¿Ha empezado Apple a alardear de la belleza de su canto?

- No la he escuchado, así que no puedo responderte – dijo Cedar –. Aunque parece que ya va a empezar

Raven no tenía motivos para dudar de las palabras de Cedar, ya que esta era incapaz de decir mentiras.

Entonces llegó el profesor Hamelin, un hombre con gafas, pelo castaño y una cuidada barba, dispuesto a impartir la clase.

Durante el transcurso de la misma, el profesor pidió a Apple que hiciera una demostración de su canto para acompañar la melodía que él iba a tocar con una trompeta, cosa a la que accedió de inmediato, a pesar de la expresión de fastidio de Raven.

La hija de Blancanieves no tardó en inundar la clase con una melodía dulce y suave, pero al mismo tiempo pegadiza. Una vez hubo finalizado, el profesor habló:

- Una voz magnífica, Apple, pero te recomendaría que ensayases más. Tu tono de voz suena demasiado bajo

Apple se sintió contrariada. Por un lado, se sintió contenta del elogio del profesor, pero por otro no le gustó el comentario de que su tono de voz era bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una chica vagaba por los pasillos. Tenía los ojos azules, y una larga melena de pelo rubio rizado que le llegaba más allá de la cintura, y sobre la que llevaba un lazo azul. Llevaba un vestido amarillo con cuyo cuello y hombreras eran azules, el mismo color que las llaves que llevaba dibujadas en la parte de arriba del mismo. La falda era amarilla, salvo la parte de abajo, que era azul y tenía bordados dibujos de osos entre lazos azules. En ese momento llevaba consigo lo que parecía un espejo cuadrado

- ¿Dónde podría tener noticias? – se preguntó a sí misma – ¿Dónde?

De pronto, reparó en un chico pecoso de cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos verdes que estaba apoyado contra una taquilla. Tenía una camisa amarilla, sobre la cual llevaba un chaleco rosa y una chaqueta roja con dibujos amarillos. Sus rasgos más llamativos era una pajarita roja que llevaba en el cuello y una corona que tenía en su cabeza.

La chica no lo dudó. El podría darle las noticias que buscaba

- Hola, Hopper – dijo ella, que le mostró su espejo – ¿Tienes alguna noticia para mi videoblog?

- Hola, Blondie – dijo él, en un tono que resultaba evidente que estaba tratando de ligar con ella –. ¿Eres de las que cree en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar por tu lado? ¡Oh, no!

De pronto, una nube de humo le rodeó y se transformó en una rana que tenía los mismos ojos verdes, así como la corona y pajarita que llevaba siendo humano

- Lo siento, señorita – dijo la rana en un tono más cordial y caballeroso –, pero en estos momentos no tengo noticias

- Oh, bueno... – dijo Blondie –. Gracias de todas formas

Blondie siguió caminando por los pasillos. Entonces reparó en una chica de ojos grises y pelo castaño, aunque una franja del mismo era blanca. Llevaba un vestido a cuadros rojos y negros, con un grueso cinturón de tres hebillas a la altura de la cintura. Llevaba unas botas marrones y una caperuza roja que disimulaba parte de su rostro

- Hola, Cerise – dijo Blondie –. Seguro que tú tienes una buena noticia para mi videoblog

Pero entonces Cerise se puso a gruñir, para segundos después aclararse la garganta

- Lo... lo siento – dijo con un hilo de voz –. Estoy algo acatarrada. No, no tengo ninguna noticia

Acto seguido se sujetó la caperuza y echó a correr.

Blondie no se dio por vencida. Siguió caminando y entonces vio a una chica de cabellos rojos y negros y ojos verde-azulados que llevaba un vestido negro con adornos rojos, y una falta a cuadros amarillos y rojos. Llevaba una corona en la cabeza y en su ojo izquierdo tenía dibujado un corazón rojo. En ese momento parecía estar barajando naipes

- Hola, Lizzie – dijo Blondie, mostrándole su espejo – ¿Qué le dirías a todo aquel que sigue mi videoblog?

- ¡Que le corten la cabeza! – gritó Lizzie mientras partía en dos un naipe solo con pasar su uña por encima

- Oh, eeeeeh... gracias, Lizzie – dijo Blondie

Blondie ya estaba exhausta. ¿Dónde podría encontrar una buena historia?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde, Hunter vagaba por el bosque. Aquel día las clases le habían parecido increíblemente largas. Miró a su alrededor. Solo árboles y más árboles. Todo parecía en calma, hasta que…

Una bellota cayó sobre su cabeza. Hunter se puso alerta, mirando a su izquierda y derecha. Hasta que sobre una rama encontró al culpable. Se trataba de una ardilla parda con un largo flequillo, que se puso a hacerle muecas a Hunter

- ¡Pesky! – gritó Hunter enfadado – ¡En cuanto te coja te vas a enterar!

La ardilla a continuación empezó a saltar de un árbol a otro. Hunter la persiguió, enfadado, sin dejar de mirar a las ramas de los árboles.

Iba corriendo tan ensimismado que no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Hunter vio con quien había tropezado. Era Ashlynn

- ¿Te parece bien ir corriendo sin mirar por donde pisas? – preguntó Ashlynn

- Lo siento, calabacita – dijo Hunter, que tras levantarse le tendió la mano a Ashlynn para que se incorporara –. Yo, esa ardilla…

- ¿Acaso es más importante una ardilla que yo? – preguntó traviesamente Ashlynn

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió Hunter –. Sabes que tú eres lo más importante para mi

- Eso es todo cuanto necesitaba oír – dijo Ashlynn, abrazándole –. Deseaba volver a verte, mi héroe

- Yo también – dijo Hunter –. Es duro tener que esconder lo nuestro

- Lo sé – dijo Ashlynn –. Ojalá no tuviéramos que ocultarlo

La pareja siguió abrazada durante unos segundos más, tiempo que pareció eterno.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto – dijo Hunter

Finalmente, ambos se separaron

- Seamos prudentes. Alguien podría descubrirnos – dijo Ashlynn –. Y he quedado con Briar y Blondie para estudiar. Si me retraso mucho, podrían extrañarse

- No te preocupes – dijo Hunter –. Yo he quedado para estudiar con Dexter. Podemos ir juntos y decir que nos hemos encontrado casualmente

Ashlynn sonrió

- Me gusta la idea – dijo ella –. Vamos

Pero antes que dieran el primer paso, Pesky se precipitó sobre la cabeza de Hunter. Este volvió a enfadarse

- ¿Otra vez tú? – gritó – ¡Espera que te coja!

Este echó a correr tras Pesky en dirección al instituto. Ashlynn se rió de lo divertido de la escena. Hunter era un chico realmente peculiar. Y eso era lo que le gustaba de él.

**Hola a todos. Ante el inminente estreno del especial del Día del Destino, he terminado el segundo episodio. Los personajes y tramas siguen apareciendo, rotura de cuarta pared incluida. **

**Afortunadamente, por fin están llegando los episodios de EAH en castellano, algo que vendrá muy bien para futuras tramas.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Ralenne: _gracias por tu review. Sí, lo he empezado por fin, y espero que el resto de la trama te resulte igualmente interesante**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _gracias también por tu review, aunque creo que no he sido el primero que ha publicado un fic de EAH en español. Y sí, trataré de llevar las dos historias, aunque no será nada fácil. **

**Y aquí acaba el segundo episodio ¿Vigilará permanentemente el director Grimm a Raven? ¿Qué hará Apple para remediar su bajo tono de voz al cantar? ¿Podrá Cedar alguna vez decir mentiras? ¿Encontrará Blondie una buena historia? ¿Pesky le estropeará más momentos especiales a Hunter? Y sobre todo, ¿volverá a oírme Madeline?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	3. Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus

Capítulo 3. _Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus_

Dexter caminaba por uno de los pasillos. Había quedado para estudiar con Hunter, recordando los consejos que le había dado la noche anterior. Pero, ¿sería verdad? ¿No debía ser como su hermano? Miró en ese momento como Daring estaba sonriendo a varias chicas, las cuales caían literalmente impresionadas ante el brillo de su sonrisa. ¿De verdad el quería ser igual? Trató de imaginarse por un momento cómo serían ambos hermanos si cada uno fuera el otro, y no pudo evitar reírse de sí mismo al imaginarse siendo igual de presumido que su hermano. Y de la misma manera, se le hacía divertido imaginarse a Daring siendo tímido. No, definitivamente su aspecto no era el de alguien tímido.

Siguió andando hasta que vio a Raven. El tiempo se detuvo para él. Desde que la vio por primera vez, le pareció la chica más maravillosa del mundo. No entendía por qué otros estudiantes huían de ella, creyéndola malvada. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba su aspecto. Sabía perfectamente que Raven no quería ser malvada, y el la apoyaba.

Vio entonces que Raven se reunía con Madeline y ambas salían del instituto. Se decidió a seguirlas, ya se excusaría ante Hunter si llegaba tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn volvió a entrar en el instituto. Había perdido de vista a Hunter, que aun seguía persiguiendo a aquella ardilla. De todos modos, no le importaba. Sería mejor que no entraran juntos para evitar levantar sospechas. Así que se dirigió a la sala de estudio. Blondie y Briar ya deberían estar allí.

Entró en el instituto mientras veía como salían del mismo Apple y Daring. Este último llevaba consigo un altavoz

- ¿Pero tú crees que esta es una buena idea? – le preguntó el príncipe

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Apple indignada –. Ese profesor ha dicho que canto bajo ¡Le voy a demostrar ahora mismo que se equivoca!

- ¿Y por qué tengo que llevar yo este pesado altavoz? – preguntó Daring

- No esperarás que una princesa como yo lleve cosas pesadas – dijo Apple –. Además, te estoy ayudando. Yo llevo el micrófono

- Ya, menos mal – dijo Daring, que cargaba como podía con el altavoz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El director Grimm salió del edificio del instituto. Le vendría bien relajarse mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de organizar los actos del Día del Destino, que tendría lugar ese año.

En condiciones normales no debería estar preocupado, pero después de escuchar las pretensiones de Raven de renunciar a su destino, se sintió realmente preocupado. Esperaba que Apple lograra hacerla entrar en razón. De hecho, el destino de Apple dependía en buena medida del de Raven, por lo que estaba seguro que la primera haría todo lo posible por hacer que Raven aceptara el destino que tenía marcado. De lo contrario, la hija de Blancanieves no podría tener un final feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple y Daring llegaron a lo alto de una colina. Desde allí se veía todo Ever After High

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo Apple –. Desde aquí todos me escucharán. ¿Se escuchará lo suficientemente alto?

- Lo suficiente para que todos oigan tu mejor canción – dijo Daring, soltando por fin el aparato –. Pero ¿no sería mejor que le pidieras ayuda a Blondie o a Briar? Seguro que ellas saben más de electrónica que yo

- De eso nada – dijo Apple –. Esto lo he empezado yo y yo seré quien lo termine. Voy a conectar el micrófono

Tras conectarlo, se preparó

- Bien, aquí vamos – dijo Apple

La hija de Blancanieves empezó a cantar. Del altavoz salió su voz amplificada. Daring tuvo que taparse los oídos para poder soportarlo. No era porque la música fuera desagradable, sino porque el volumen era demasiado alto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven y Madeline paseaban por uno de los jardines, cuando se percataron del sonido

- ¿Qué es ese sonido? – preguntó Madeline –. Parece una bandada de mirlos cantando cada uno una melodía

- No, no son mirlos – dijo Raven –. Parece la voz de Apple, pero suena muy fuerte. ¿Se habrá creído que está dando un concierto?

Dexter también estaba escuchando la canción

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Apple? – se preguntó, mientras se tapaba los oídos –. Seguro que mi hermano tiene algo que ver. Ahora sé para qué llevaba ese altavoz cuando salió del instituto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro del instituto, Ashlynn vio a Briar y Blondie. La primera estaba desconcertada, y la segunda apuntaba con su tablet en todas direcciones

- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntó

- ¿No lo escuchas? – preguntó Briar – ¡Es música! ¡Hay que celebrar una fiesta!

- Primero tenemos que saber de donde viene – dijo Blondie – ¡Si consigo que esto grabe bien el sonido, lo publicaré en mi videoblog

Ashlynn afinó el oído

- Escucho algo – dijo ella –. Parece la voz de Apple. Qué extraño

- Creo que no le ha gustado que el profesor Hamelin le dijera que cantaba bajo – dijo Briar

- Pero una cosa es cantar un poco más alto y otra muy distinta esto – dijo Ashlynn –. Me está empezando a molestar este sonido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lizzie también escuchaba la música, que aunque agradable sonaba a un tono demasiado fuerte

- ¿Pero quién podrá cantar de esta manera?

- Alguien que desea ser oída – dijo una voz

Lizzie miró al lugar de donde venía la voz. Vio lo que parecía una boca sonriendo flotando en el aire. En cuestión de segundos se hizo visible una chica de ojos azules y pelo color lavanda, que llevaba recogido en dos grandes coletas que le llegaban más allá de la cintura. Llevaba un sombrero con forma de orejas de gato en la parte derecha de su cabeza

- Ah, eres tú, Kitty – dijo Lizzie – ¿Tú sabes quién está cantando así?

- Lo sé – dijo Kitty sonriendo –. Una princesa siempre desea que todo el mundo la escuche. Cuando no lo hace, tiende a hacerse oír en un volumen más alto

- ¡Pues deberían cortarle la cabeza! – dijo Lizzie tapándose los oídos –. Este tono es insoportable

- Y algo me dice que todo el mundo recordará esta canción, pero no precisamente por lo bien que suena – dijo Kitty

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunter seguía persiguiendo a Pesky. La ardilla saltaba de una rama a otra sin dejar de burlarse de él. Pero Hunter no estaba dispuesto a seguir permitiendo que aquel roedor se saliese con la suya. Paró y lo miró desafiante.

- ¡Esto es la guerra! – gritó

Hunter estaba preparado para trepar al siguiente árbol cuando de repente una extraña música se escuchó en el ambiente. Pesky se asustó con el alto tono de la música y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo entre las manos de Hunter

- Arreglaremos esto luego, Pesky – dijo Hunter, dejando a la ardilla en una rama baja –. Tengo que averiguar quién produce este sonido

Hunter echó a correr en dirección a aquel sonido tan irritante. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El director Grimm se tapó los oídos. En la vida había pensado que una canción agradable le llegara a molestar tanto

- ¿Pero qué está pasando? – dijo irritado –. Parece como si todos los alumnos se hubiesen puesto a cantar al mismo tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Incluso en las profundidades del instituto, un anciano de ojos verdes y gafas de media luna con el pelo alborotado y larga barba grisácea, vestido con una chaqueta granate y chaleco rojo, estaba escuchando la música.

Miró entonces un gran espejo ovalado, en el cual se formó la imagen de Apple cantando todo lo fuerte que podía

- _Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus_ – dijo el anciano

De repente, la imagen del espejo se volvió completamente negra, y en el centro de la misma aparecieron unos enormes ojos amarillos

**Hola a todos. La trama avanza, y llegamos a un punto interesante.**

**Con la aparición de Kitty y la de "El anciano de ojos verdes", creo que ya ha aparecido todos los personajes de Ever After High. Si echáis a faltar alguno de los que tengan nombre, hacédmelo saber.**

**El título de este capítulo es el lema del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de los libros de Harry Potter. Me pareció más adecuado para explicar el contenido del capítulo que los ahora habituales "Érase".**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _sí, ahora hay pocos fics en español, supongo que porque este es un fenómeno relativamente reciente. Tu fic me gustó mucho. Y seguro que en un futuro habrá más. Gracias también por tus ánimos. Ashlynn y Hunter también van a tener gran peso argumental en esta historia. **

**_Ralenne: _sí, Pesky es un experto en estropear momentos románticos (y Hunter en ser su objetivo). Y sí, yo tenía que intervenir de alguna manera en la historia, por algo soy el narrador.**

**Y aquí acaba el tercer episodio ¿Habrá alguien que no esté escuchando la canción de Apple? ¿Llegará Hunter al epicentro del sonido? ¿A qué se refiere el anciano con esas palabras? ¿Qué son los ojos que han aparecido en el espejo? ¿Castigará el director a Apple? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué siempre que canta una princesa acuden las palomas, conejos, ciervos, etc. a escuchar?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	4. Erase un dragon

Capítulo 4. Érase un dragón

El suelo empezó a temblar. Pero Apple no se percató. Seguía tan enfrascada en cantar su canción que pensó que las vibraciones venían del sonido del altavoz

- ¡Apple! – gritó Daring – ¡Este temblor no me gusta nada!

Pero Apple no le hizo caso. Siguió cantando con todas sus fuerzas.

Hunter llegó justo en ese momento, con las manos tapándose los oídos, y contempló a Apple cantando con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces corrió y desconectó el cable que unía el micrófono al altavoz. Apple se dio cuenta enseguida

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le preguntó la hija de Blancanieves

- ¿No te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás provocando? – dijo Hunter severamente – ¡El suelo está temblando!

- ¡Sí! – dijo Apple – ¡Tiembla de emoción al escucharme! ¡Ahora todo el mundo sabe que no canto con voz ba...!

Las palabras de Apple quedaron de pronto interrumpidas por un poderoso rugido, que sobresaltó a los tres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El director Grimm también escuchó el rugido. Una expresión de temor vino a su cara

- No puede ser. Ha despertado – dijo nerviosamente

Entonces echó a correr hacia el lugar de donde procedía el ruido. Esto era realmente peligroso.

De repente, de una montaña surgió un gigantesco dragón de escamas verdes y unos brillantes ojos amarillos, lanzando un nuevo rugido aterrador.

Apple, Daring y Hunter fueron los primeros en verlo. Apple se cayó al suelo del susto, y Daring se desmayó. Hunter fue el único en aguantar, pero retrocedió algunos pasos, al ver aquella imponente criatura desplegar sus enormes alas y echar a volar, provocando un intenso vendaval que casi arrastra a los tres.

Hunter se protegió para que el viento no lo derribara. Entonces vio la dirección que estaba tomando el dragón

- ¡Se dirige al instituto! – dijo – ¡Vamos!

Apple levantó a Daring y los tres echaron a correr hacia el instituto. Esperaban poder llegar a tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven y Madeline también se asustaron a causa de la aparición del dragón. Ellas dos estaban a cierta distancia del instituto, y observaron como aquella gigantesca criatura apareció volando y se dirigió al edificio

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Raven con cierto temor

- Debe ser algo que ha puesto el narrador para hacer más interesante la trama – dijo Madeline –. Yo habría puesto también nubes de algodón de azúcar gigantes

- ¡Vamos, rápido! – dijo Raven – ¡Puede que pretenda incendiar el instituto!

Ambas echaron a correr, pasando junto a Dexter, quien también se sobresaltó al haber visto al dragón hasta el punto de que se le cayeron las gafas, y ahora estaba por los suelos buscándolas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El director Grimm vio al dragón. Había aterrizado frente a la puerta de Ever After High, desde donde lanzó un chorro de fuego por sus fauces apuntando al cielo. Los alumnos que estaban en la puerta agolpados echaron a correr apartándose de la misma a toda prisa, temerosos de que el siguiente bufido fuera en dirección al interior.

Apple, Daring, Hunter, Raven, Madeline y Dexter llegaron junto al director

- Director Grimm, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó con miedo Apple

- ¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó el director a los seis – ¿¡Quién ha tenido la insensata idea de ponerse a cantar a semejante volumen!?

Apple bajó la cabeza

- Yo... – dijo casi sollozando –. He sido yo, director. Que... quería demostrarle al profesor Hamelin que mi tono de voz no era bajo, como él decía. Y ahora, ahora...

- Oh, vamos, no te lamentes tanto, Apple – dijo sorpresivamente el director con tono comprensivo –. No podías saber que iba a despertar este dragón. Todos podemos cometer errores

Raven miró la escena con incredulidad. Si hubiese sido ella quien hubiera provocado que ese dragón se despertara, estaba segura que el director no sería tan indulgente.

- Pero, ¿qué es ese dragón, director? – preguntó Dexter

Milton Grimm miró a la entrada del instituto, donde el mismo seguía haciendo guardia

- Es Drag, el dragón – dijo el director –. Hace muchos años, cuando mi hermano y yo íbamos a crear en este lugar el instituto, un buen día apareció esa criatura para reclamar este lugar como suyo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Daring –, ¿entonces eso significa que este lugar es suyo?

- No exactamente – dijo el director –. Este dragón es muy orgulloso, y suele declarar como propio cualquier territorio en que se halle. Mi hermano y yo comprendíamos que si tratábamos de construir el instituto en otro lugar mucho más lejano, seguramente vendría él para reclamar el territorio, así que decidimos hacerle frente usando la astucia

Los alumnos miraron interesados al director

- Le hicimos creer que abandonábamos y que íbamos a crear el instituto en una montaña cercana – dijo el director –. Entonces Drag nos siguió y vio como entrábamos en una cueva que había en el interior de la misma. Decidió seguirnos para reclamar como suyo ese territorio también

- ¡Qué emocionante! – dijo Madeline – ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Se pusieron a tomar el té?

- No exactamente – dijo el director –. Una vez entró dentro de la cueva, nos pusimos a ambos lados de él y usamos nuestros poderes para que cayera en un sueño profundo. Y sellamos la cueva. Por suerte, los dragones pueden estar durmiendo siglos

- Impresionante – dijo Apple

- Pero ahora Drag ha despertado gracias al volumen de la música – dijo el director –. Y está aquí para reclamar nuevamente este sitio

- ¿Y no puede volver a dormirlo, director? – preguntó Apple

- Ojalá pudiera – dijo –. Pero uno solo no es suficiente para dormirlo, y mi hermano está atrapado en el interior del castillo

- ¿Y si yo le ayudara, director? – preguntó Raven

El director la miró severamente

- Me temo que debo negarme – dijo –. Por malvada que seas, dudo que conozcas el sortilegio exacto para poder dormir a un dragón como este. Y además, prefiero que no te ocurra nada. Ciertos... ejem, acontecimientos podrían verse severamente alterados si te pasara algo

Raven sabía a qué se refería: el destino de Apple. Pero ¿tan obstinado era el director para rechazar su ayuda en un momento como este?

Hunter mientras miró a las ventanas del instituto. Entre otros alumnos, distinguió a Ashlynn, que miraba asustada a aquella criatura, al tiempo que le lanzaba a él una mirada que parecía decir: "¡Ayúdame! ¡Estamos en peligro!"

- ¿Y no puede hacer nada, director? – preguntó entonces Hunter –. ¡Hay muchos alumnos ahí atrapados!

- Yo solo no puedo hacer nada – dijo el director –. Pero, tal vez... sí, eso podría funcionar. Aunque no va a ser fácil

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Hunter

- En algún lugar del bosque existe un objeto mágico de grandes poderes – dijo el director –. Si lo tuviésemos, podríamos hacer frente a Drag

- ¿Se trata de la varita de un hada? – preguntó Apple – ¿O quizás de unas botas de gigante?

- Nada de eso, Apple – dijo el director –. Es un yesquero

- ¿Un... qué? – preguntó Apple

- Es un yesquero – dijo Madeline –. Sirve para encender fuego

- ¿Significa eso que vamos a asustar a un dragón con fuego? – preguntó Dexter

- No exactamente – dijo el director –. Este yesquero es muy especial, y no solo sirve para encender fuego. Contiene grandes poderes, que podrían servir para vencer a Drag

- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? – dijo Hunter – ¡Tenemos que ir por él!

- No tan deprisa – dijo el director –. Si vamos por él, Drag podría perseguirnos, y destruir el lugar en que se encuentra

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer, entonces? – preguntó Raven

- Hay que crear una distracción – dijo el director mientras hacía aparecer de la nada un pergamino que entregaba a Apple –. Yo me ocuparé de distraerlo. Vosotros tendréis que adentraros en el bosque para conseguir el yesquero

- ¿Usted lo hará, director? – preguntó Hunter –, pero ¿qué pasará si ese dragón intenta incendiar el instituto?

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo –. En previsión de esto, cuando creamos el instituto, mi hermano y yo creamos una barrera que protege el edificio del fuego. Si Drag intenta incendiar el edificio, se encontrará con una barrera que repelerá el fuego

Hunter se sintió aliviado con la respuesta, pero aun así...

- Tendréis que cooperar para conseguir ese yesquero – dijo el director –. Aunque desconfíe de vosotros, Rebeldes, no me queda otro remedio que pediros que ayudéis a salvar el instituto

Raven vio como el director le lanzaba una mirada de desconfianza

- ¿Te... tenemos que buscar ese objeto? – preguntó Daring –. No me parece una actividad para un príncipe como yo

- Yo iré – dijo Apple –. Fue todo culpa mía, así que tengo que resolverlo yo

- Yo iré contigo – dijo Hunter –. Tenemos que salvar a A... ¡a todos los alumnos!

- Iré yo también – dijo Madeline –. Así haré que el narrador me dé algo más de papel en esta historia

- Eeeeeeeh, vale, Maddie. Yo también iré – dijo Raven –. Será mejor que vigile que no ocurra nada

- Estooooo... yo también iré – dijo Dexter –. Y deberías hacer lo mismo, Daring

- ¿Y por qué iba a arriesgarme a meterme en el bosque con tantos peligros? – preguntó Daring

Dexter iba a persuadirle, pero entonces fue Hunter el que habló

- Porque si vuelves de una gran aventura como esa con vida, demostrarás que eres un príncipe valiente e irresistible

Los ojos de Daring brillaron

- Y... ¿por dónde habéis dicho que se va a ese bosque?

Raven suspiró. Parece ser que Daring era más fácil de persuadir de lo que imaginaba

- Si todos estáis de acuerdo, entonces id – dijo el director volviéndose hacia el dragón –. Yo tengo que tratar con Drag

El grupo se preparó para dirigirse al bosque. Antes de partir, Hunter echó un último vistazo al instituto. Vio entonces a Ahslynn asomada a la ventana y le echó una mirada que parecía decir "Espérame aquí. Volveré para salvarte".

**Hola a todos. Terminó un capítulo más en el que ha dado comienzo la acción. Espero que estéis disfrutando de la trama. Se acercan más capítulos con emoción**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _efectivamente, Apple hace lo necesario para que todo el mundo la mire. Y sí, hay algo de Huntlynn, pero... ssssshhh, es un secreto**

**_Ralenne: _gracias por tu review. Y la historia sigue**

**Y aquí acaba el cuarto episodio ¿Encontrará el grupo el yesquero? ¿El director entretendrá lo suficiente al dragón? ¿Rescataré Hunter a Ashlynn? Y sobre todo, ¿Cuándo se estrenará el especial de Ever After High?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	5. Erase un árbol hueco

Capítulo 5. Érase un árbol hueco

El director Grimm se volvió hacia el dragón

- Bien, Drag. Ha llegado el momento de que arreglemos cuentas

Cautelosamente, se dirigió hacia el dragón. Este enfocó sus ojos en el humano

- Vaya, vaya – dijo el dragón con una voz monstruosa –. Milton Grimm. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

- Hola, Drag – dijo el director –. Veo que a pesar de todo este tiempo, tu ambición no ha cambiado

- Yo no soy de los que cambian fácilmente – dijo el dragón –. Gracias por todo este tiempo de sueño reparador, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de hacerme con este lugar

- Este lugar nunca fue tuyo – dijo el director –. Vayas donde vayas, crees que todo te pertenece

- ¿Y no es verdad? – dijo Drag –. A los dragones todo nos pertenece. Y he decidido quedarme en este lugar. Aquí edificaré mi nido

- No te lo permitiré – dijo el director –. Ahora hay aquí un instituto, y no te dejaré que lo tomes y aterrorices a los alumnos. Te detuve en el pasado, y te detendré ahora

- Creo recordarte que tú solo no conseguiste ni hacerme cosquillas – dijo Drag –. Y no veo a tu hermano por ningún sitio ¿Qué te hace pensar podrás vencerme?

- Que ahora soy más fuerte – dijo el director, preparándose –. No dejaré que hagas nada a este instituto

- Me gustaría verlo – dijo Drag, preparándose también para atacar –. Vamos a comprobar si mi fuerza sigue siendo tanta como antes

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en el interior del instituto, muchos alumnos estaban asomados a las ventanas, viendo la confrontación. Ashlynn no podía creer lo que veía

- ¿De verdad va a luchar el director? – preguntó

- No quisiera decir mentiras, pero veo que esto no va a terminar bien para el director – dijo Cedar –. Ese dragón parece muy peligroso

- ¡Pues yo creo que va a ser sensacional! – dijo Blondie mientras apuntaba a la escena con su tablet – Ya tengo un tema para mi videoblog: "El director contra el dragón. La batalla del siglo"

- Quizá deberías pensar más en el resultado de esta confrontación, Blondie – dijo Briar –. Si no gana el director, creo que podemos despedirnos de este instituto, y de mis fiestas

Cerise se preocupó

- ¿Por qué se habrán ido Raven y los demás? – preguntó –. Deberían haberse quedado a ayudar al director

- Solo espero que no nos hayan abandonado – dijo Hopper, en su forma de rana

- ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? – dijo Briar –. Me pareció que el director les entregaba algo. Sea lo que sea, confío en que sirva para alejar a ese dragón. Está empezando a darme escalofríos

- A mi también – dijo Ashlynn –. Espero que H... Apple y los otros estén bien

- Lo estarán, Ash – dijo Briar poniéndole una mano en el hombro –. Estoy segura. Ahora, lo que importa es que nosotros lo estemos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo siguió a Apple a través del bosque

- ¿Estás segura que vamos por buen camino? – preguntó Raven

- Eso creo – dijo Apple –. Se me hace raro leer un pergamino

- Si quieres ser reina, deberías acostrumbrarte – dijo Daring –. Un verdadero rey debe ser capaz de escribir con letra fina y elegante en los pergaminos con una bella pluma de cisne

- Eeeeeh, creo que yo prefiero escribir con papel y bolígrafo – dijo Dexter –. Es menos complicado

Hunter iba por delante de Apple. Usaba su instinto para detectar peligros

- Por el momento podemos avanzar – dijo a los demás –. Aquí no hay más que árboles

- Vaya, ¿y no hay conejos blancos? – dijo Madeline –. Podríamos jugar a seguir alguno

- No tenemos tiempo para eso, Maddie – dijo Raven –. Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a ese yesquero y llevárselo al director

- Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo – dijo Dexter –. Eh, Apple ¿falta mucho?

Apple no dejaba de mirar el pergamino

- Se supone que deberíamos estar cerca – respondió –. El pergamino dice que tenemos que encontrarnos con un árbol gigantesco

- Pues todos los árboles de aquí son normales – dijo Daring –. ¿Significa eso que tenemos que mirar los árboles uno por uno?

- Tendremos que hacerlo si es necesario – dijo Hunter –. No olvidéis que el instituto entero está en peligro

- No nos olvidamos, Hunter – dijo Raven –. Pero sigo sin saber cómo va a ayudarnos encontrar el yesquero

De pronto, todos vieron como Apple se detenía

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Raven

- El pergamino dice que es aquí – dijo Apple –, pero el árbol ante el que estamos es normal. Mirad

Todos miraron en la dirección que decía Apple. El árbol que había en aquel lugar no se diferenciaba mucho de cualquier otro que hubiera en aquel bosque. Sin embargo, este crecía solo, pues el resto de árboles cercanos se encontraban a bastante distancia de él

- ¿Un árbol en un claro del bosque? – preguntó Dexter –. Esto es raro

- No solo el árbol, sino la persona que está junto a él – dijo Madeline

- ¿Una persona? – preguntó Raven

Raven entonces observó que junto al árbol había una anciana. Iba vestida con una saya negra que le llegaba hasta los pies, en los cuales llevaba unas zapatillas de esparto. En su cabeza llevaba una mantilla negra, que le cubría casi toda la cabeza, salvo la parte del rostro.

- Hola, chicos – dijo ella –. Necesito a alguien valiente para recuperar algo. ¿Podéis ayudarme?

Todos se miraron entre ellos, desconcertados. Entonces Daring dio un paso al frente

- Sí, yo puedo ayudarla, anciana – dijo el príncipe

- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Daring? – preguntó Apple

- Un futuro rey también debe saber ayudar a sus súbditos – dijo Daring –. Y eso pienso hacer

Apple se llevó un momento a Daring junto a los demás y se pusieron a susurrar para que la anciana no los escuchase

- ¿Y qué pasa con lo que estamos buscando? – dijo Apple

- Pero todo buen rey debe ayudar a quien lo necesite – dijo Daring

- Aparta por un momento las normas de todo buen rey – dijo Raven –. No tenemos tiempo para ayudar ancianas en apuros

- Yo no opino lo mismo – dijo Hunter

Los otros le miraron

- Creo que la búsqueda del yesquero puede que tenga algo que ver con esta anciana – dijo –. El mapa decía que este es el lugar, ¿no?, pues entonces puede que esté dentro de ese árbol

Todos entonces reflexionaron

- Puede que sea cierto – dijo Dexter – ¿Qué perdemos por probar?

- Gracias por apoyarme, hermanito – dijo Daring –. Bien, vamos entonces

El grupo se dirigió a la anciana

- No se preocupe, nosotros la ayudaremos – dijo caballerosamente Daring con una sonrisa que hacía que sus dientes brillaran centelleantes

- Gracias, chicos – dijo la anciana –. Escuchadme bien

Todos prestaron atención. Entonces la anciana habló

- Este árbol está hueco por dentro – dijo –. Si entráis en él, encontraréis unas escalera que os llevarán a un corredor con tres habitaciones. Una de ellas contiene objetos de cobre, otra objetos de plata y la tercera objetos de oro. En cada una de esas habitaciones hay un guardián, pero tranquilos, no os harán nada si cogéis los objetos. Por eso podéis llevaros de allí cuanto queráis. Lo que necesito es que me traigáis un cofre que hay en la habitación de los objetos de oro. Yo soy muy anciana y no tengo fuerzas para bajar ahí

- Descuide, se lo traeremos enseguida – dijo Daring – ¡No hay nada que un príncipe como yo no pueda solucionar!

- Gracias, gracias – dijo la anciana –. No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis

- ¿Pero como vamos a entrar en un árbol tan pequeño? – preguntó Apple –. No veo ninguna entrada por aquí

- Descuida, querida – dijo la anciana –. Este árbol es un tanto especial

La anciana entonces dio tres golpes en el tronco, como si estuviese llamando a una puerta. De repente, el árbol empezó a hacerse más grande, y en el tronco del mismo fue apareciendo un agujero que fue haciéndose más y más grande hasta alcanzar el tamaño por el que podría entrar fácilmente una persona

- ¿Veis? – dijo la anciana –. Si alguien llama tres veces, muestra su verdadero aspecto. Ahora podéis pasar

El grupo fue entrando lentamente en el tronco del árbol, adentrándose en un oscuro lugar

**Hola a todos. Llegamos a un punto importante, ya que estoy empezando a narrar cosas que ocurren en el cuento "La cajita de yesca", en que me he basado, aunque con algunas modificaciones.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_M3l1z4: _gracias por tu review. Esta historia sigue**

**_Ralenne: _Sí, ha habido algo de drama. Hunter hará todo lo posible para salvar a Ashlynn. Daring también tendrá la oportunidad de ser menos presumido. Y Dexter podría tener chicas tras él... en algún momento**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _gracias también por tu review. En cuanto a Apple y Daring, sí, puede que en ocasiones sean irritantes, pero no hay duda en que están hechos el uno para el otro**

**Y aquí acaba el quinto episodio ¿Vencerá Drag al Director Grimm? ¿Estarán a salvo los alumnos en el instituto? ¿Qué pretende la anciana? ¿Lograrán encontrar el yesquero? Y sobre todo, ¿Cuánta gente seguirá el video-blog de Blondie cuando publique el enfrentamiento entre el director y el dragón?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	6. Los tres perros

Capítulo 6. Los tres perros

El grupo descendió por las escaleras, tal y como les había indicado la anciana. Una vez hecho esto, llegaron hasta un largo corredor en el que había tres puertas

- La anciana dijo que en una habitación había objetos de cobre, en otra objetos de plata y en la otra objetos de oro – dijo Raven –, pero ¿Cuál es cual?

- No veo indicaciones en las puertas – dijo Dexter –. ¿En cuál entramos?

- Yo digo que entremos en esa – dijo Apple señalando la más lejana –. Podría estar ahí

- ¿Y por qué no esa otra de ahí? – preguntó Madeline señalando la puerta inmediatamente anterior –. Igual se ha escondido ahí el conejo blanco

- ¿Y por qué no la que está más cerca? – dijo Raven señalando la puerta más cercana a ellos

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos dividamos para abarcar más terreno – dijo Hunter –. No olvidéis que no tenemos demasiado tiempo, cuanto antes encontremos el yesquero y el cofre que quiere esa anciana, antes podremos salvar el instituto

- Hunter tiene razón – intervino Dexter –. Será mejor que nos separemos para buscar los objetos

- En ese caso, yo iré a la última puerta – dijo Apple –. Daring me acompañará

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo el príncipe, sorprendido

Apple le miró entonces con un gesto de severidad

- Esto... quería decir sí, exacto – balbuceó –. Nosotros iremos por la puerta más lejana

- En ese caso, yo iré con Madeline por la segunda puerta – dijo Hunter

- De acuerdo – dijo Raven –. Yo iré por la primera. ¿Me acompañas, Dexter?

- Eeeeeh, ¡Claro que sí! – respondió Dexter, ilusionado de poder ir con Raven

Cada pareja se fue dirigiendo a una de las puertas

- Nos encontraremos en este mismo pasillo – dijo Hunter –. Si alguno ve el cofre de la anciana o el yesquero, que procure traerlo consigo

Los demás asintieron, y seguidamente entraron por las puertas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ashlynn seguía mirando la batalla que estaba teniendo el director Grimm contra aquel dragón. Se fijó entonces que las cristaleras estaban repletas de alumnos presenciando el combate. Algunos de ellos miraban con miedo al dragón, mientras que otros animaban al director.

Blondie en cambio seguía grabando la escena con su tablet

- "...y el valiente director Grimm se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo asalto contra el gigantesco dragón en pos de liberar a su instituto..." – la escuchó decir Ashlynn

El director estaba haciendo un esfuerzo considerable en hacer frente a aquella criatura, pero a Ashlynn le parecía evidente que no era rival para un enemigo así. Ella había escuchado de cuentos en los que un valiente caballero liberaba a su princesa derrotando dragones con una espada o una lanza, pero el caballero que ella quería que la liberara no era de ese tipo. Hunter no era un caballero, ni un príncipe, pero a pesar de ello reunía las condiciones para ser cualquiera de los dos. Era valiente, decidido y sobre todo, cariñoso. Se preguntó Ashlynn si aparecería de entre los árboles enfundado en una brillante armadura y cabalgando sobre un imponente corcel.

- Eh, Ash – dijo Briar – ¿Me escuchas?

- ¿Eh? – dijo ella, saliendo rápidamente de sus pensamientos – ¿Qué ocurre?

- Te preguntaba si tienes idea de adonde habrán ido Apple y Daring – dijo Briar

Ashlynn volvió a pensar en Hunter

- No lo sé – dijo –. El director lucha valientemente, pero ese dragón es muy fuerte. ¿Y si fuésemos a ayudarle?

- ¿Y qué íbamos a hacer? – preguntó Briar –. Solo conseguiríamos ponernos más en peligro, y eso empeoraría las cosas

- Tienes razón, Briar – dijo Ashlynn –. Pero, ¿qué punto débil puede tener un dragón?

- Mi padre me contaba que tienen la piel muy dura, y si echan fuego son realmente peligrosos – dijo Briar

Esas palabras hicieron estremecerse a Ashlynn ¿qué forma habría ahora de vencer a una criatura como esa si era prácticamente invulnerable?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apple y Daring entraron en una habitación tenuemente iluminada por velas que estaba llena de objetos de cobre

- ¿Qué? – dijo Apple, decepcionada –. Esperaba que hubiésemos entrado en la habitación de los objetos de oro

- Ssshhh – dijo Daring –. Creo que no estamos solos en esta habitación

Apple calló. En el ambiente se estaba escuchando una respiración, aparte de la de ellos dos. Rápidamente, Daring cogió una vela y se iluminó el camino que les separaba del rincón de donde provenía la respiración.

El principe fue iluminando mesas llenas de monedas y joyas de cobre, hasta que se detuvo junto a una mesa. La respiración venía de debajo de la misma.

- Cuidado, Daring – dijo Apple –. Podría ser peligroso

Apple y él se agacharon mientras este último se iluminaba. Entonces descubrieron al causante de aquel sonido de respiración.

Era un chihuahua de pelaje canela que estaba escondido debajo de la mesa. Al ver a los otros dos se puso a ladrar

- ¡Oh, es adorable! – dijo Apple ofreciéndole sus manos

El perro se acercó cautelosamente. Parecía estar comprobando si Apple era un peligro para él o no.

El chihuahua olisqueó una de las manos

- Ten cuidado, podría morderte – dijo Daring

Pero el chihuahua se puso a lamerle la mano

- ¿Lo ves, pequeñín? – dijo Apple mientras lo acariciaba –. No tienes nada que temer

- Bueno, aclarado lo de la respiración, debemos seguir buscando ese yesquero – dijo Daring

- Será difícil con tantos objetos – dijo Apple reincorporándose –. Pero vamos a buscarlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Raven y Dexter habían entrado en la habitación de los objetos de plata

- Por aquí parece que no hay nada – dijo Raven –. Solo objetos de plata

Raven se fijó en una preciosa diadema plateada con una gema violeta que había en una de las mesas. Se distrajo por un momento contemplándola

- Objetos de plata... – dijo Dexter señalando a un punto – y... y alguien más

Raven miró también. De un rincón entre las sombras estaba saliendo un cocker de pelaje marrón. Parecía relajado

- Vamos, Dexter. Solo es un perro – dijo Raven, acercándose al can –. Parece simpático

Efectivamente, el can de grandes orejas al ver a Raven movió el rabo. Raven le acarició la cabeza

- Me pregunto qué hará aquí – dijo Dexter

- Probablemente tenga algo que ver con lo que nos contó la anciana – dijo Raven –. Será mejor apresurarnos y buscar el yesquero

Dexter siguió buscando, mientras no dejaba de mirar con cierto recelo como el cocker no les perdía de vista, como si estuviera vigilando sus movimientos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hunter y Madeline habían entrado en la habitación de los objetos de oro. En las mesas había tal cantidad de objetos valiosos que cualquier buscador de tesoros tardaría años en poder extraer todo. Sin embargo, ni Hunter ni Madeline prestaron atención a tan valiosos tesoros. Su objetivo era otro

- Debemos apresurarnos – dijo Hunter –. No tenemos mucho tiempo

Hunter entonces escuchó un gruñido. Instintivamente, se puso en guardia para saber quién era el dueño del mismo. Escrutó cada rincón de la estancia hasta que encontró un gran bulldog de pelaje castaño subido en lo alto de una de las mesas

- ¿Qué hará aquí este perro? – preguntó Hunter

- ¡Oh, si es una monada! – dijo Madeline acercándose al can sin miedo

- ¡Espera, Maddie! – advirtió Hunter –. Puede ser peligroso

- ¿Pero como va a ser peligrosa una criatura tan bella? – preguntó Madeline, que fue a acariciar al perro

El bulldog no le mordió la mano. Es más, se mostró totalmente dócil mientras era acariciado por Madeline

- Quizá sea un guardián para evitar que quieran llevarse oro de aquí – dijo Hunter –. Pero eso chocaría con lo que nos dijo la anciana. En cualquier caso, no venimos aquí buscando el oro

Pero Madeline no pareció prestarle atención. Se estaba poniendo a conversar con aquel cánido como si fuese una visita a la hora del té. Hunter vio en esto una causa perdida. Madeline era alguien peculiar. Si entretenía al perro, por lo menos él podría buscar tranquilamente.

Así pues, Hunter siguió inspeccionando las hileras de objetos de oro. Hasta que entre un montón de monedas vio un cofre. Este podía ser el que les describió la anciana que necesitaba. Bien, con esto Daring cumpliría su palabra.

Hunter se acercó al cofre. Aun les quedaba encontrar el yesquero, pero pensó antes que eso decidió ver qué contenía el cofre que la anciana estaba tan interesada

No tenía cerradura. Solo un pestillo. Hunter lo retiró lentamente y abrió la tapa.

Dentro del cofre había un yesquero

- ¡Madeline, creo que lo he encontrado! – anunció Hunter

**Hola a todos. A pocos días del estreno del especial sobre el Día del Destino, finalizo un nuevo episodio**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _pues sí, la situación se pone interesante. Gracias por tu review**

**_Ralenne: _gracias. Sí, la anciana es realmente misteriosa. Pero, ¿qué personaje desconocido de cuentos no lo es?**

**Y aquí acaba el sexto episodio. La semana que viene nos veremos en el próximo ¿Por qué estarán los perros en las habitaciones? ¿Por qué querrá la anciana el cofre? ¿Qué hará Hunter? ¿Resistirá el director hasta que llegue la ayuda? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué se mostrará en el especial próximo a estrenarse?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	7. Problema felino

Capítulo 7. Problema felino

Hunter cerró el cofre

- ¡Ya lo tenemos! – dijo mientras agarraba el cofre –. Vamos, reunámonos con los demás en el pasillo

- Me parece que él no está muy de acuerdo – dijo Madeline

Hunter miró al bulldog. El perro se puso a gruñir y se dirigió hacia ellos con mirada amenazante

- ¡Ya lo entiendo! – dijo Hunter mientras retrocedía –. El perro está aquí para evitar que nos llevemos el yesquero

- Ya me parecía raro que estuviese aquí de adorno – dijo Madeline

El bulldog se acercó cada vez más peligrosamente. Acto seguido abrió las fauces y corrió tras ellos.

Hunter y Madeline salieron a toda prisa de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Hunter entonces vio que Apple y Daring estaban también en el pasillo, sujetando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación en la que entraron

- ¿A vosotros también os ha atacado un perro? – preguntó Hunter

- Sí – dijo Daring –. Parecía muy tranquilo hasta que de repente se ha puesto a gruñir y ha estado a punto de mordernos

- ¿Pero por qué una monada como esa se habrá puesto a atacarnos sin motivo alguno? – preguntó Apple

Pero antes que nadie pudiera responder, un grito sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta

- ¡Es la voz de Dexter! – gritó Daring

Entonces el grupo vio como Dexter y Raven salían a toda velocidad de la habitación en la que habían entrado, cerrando la puerta al perro que les perseguía. Dexter estaba agarrándose las posaderas

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Raven una vez pudieron tomar aliento

- Sí, Raven. Lo estoy – dijo Dexter –, pero ¿por qué se habrá puesto a atacarnos ese perro?

- Vaya, ¿vosotros también? – preguntó Apple – ¿por qué habrá pasado?

- Quizás sea porque ya tengo el yesquero – dijo Hunter

Todos le miraron impresionados

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Apple – ¡Eso es genial!

- ¿Y el cofre? – preguntó Daring – ¿Alguno lo ha encontrado?

- Sí – respondió Hunter –. También lo hemos encontrado nosotros

La sonrisa de Apple no hizo más que acrecentarse ante las buenas noticias

- Pero también tenemos una mala noticia – dijo Hunter

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Raven

- Que lo que hay dentro del cofre es el yesquero que buscamos – dijo Hunter

Todos se sorprendieron

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Apple – ¿Quiere esto decir que esa anciana también está buscando el yesquero?

- Pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Daring –. Si se lo damos, no podremos salvar el instituto, pero si no se lo damos, incumpliré mi palabra

- Estamos ante un dilema muy grande – dijo Raven

- ¿Y si le cambiamos el contenido del cofre? – preguntó Dexter –. A lo mejor no se da cuenta

- Lo dudo – dijo Hunter –. Si nos envió aquí por ese cofre, es porque sabe exactamente lo que había dentro de él. Además, ¿por qué íbamos a reemplazar el contenido?

- ¿Acaso piensas entrar a alguna de las habitaciones por algo valioso, Dexter? – preguntó Apple

Dexter empezó temblar mientras se agarraba las posaderas. Solo pensar en volver a entrar en aquella habitación hizo que se estremeciera

- No será necesario – dijo Raven –. Podemos darle el cambiazo con esto

Raven mostró a todos la diadema plateada que había cogido de la habitación donde había estado. Los ojos de Apple brillaron al ver aquella joya

- ¡Es preciosa! – dijo – ¿de donde la has sacado?

- De la habitación de los objetos de plata – respondió Raven –. ¿Tú no has visto nada que te gustara?

- ¡En la mía solo había objetos de cobre! – protestó Apple –. Y si no son de oro o de plata, no son joyas dignas de una princesa como yo

- Comentarios aparte, creo que la idea de Raven es buena – intervino Hunter –. Podemos cambiar el contenido del cofre

- Pero, ¿y si se da cuenta? – preguntó Daring

- Siempre podemos decirle que eso era lo que contenía el cofre – dijo Raven –. Además, es una diadema de plata. Seguro que es más valiosa que un simple yesquero

Los demás asintieron. Aquel plan podía dar resultado.

Poco después, el grupo abandonó el interior del árbol. La anciana seguía esperando junto al mismo

- ¿Qué, lo habéis encontrado? – les preguntó

- Sí, aquí lo tiene – dijo Daring, que era el que cargaba con el cofre

La anciana lo cogió rápidamente, arrebatándoselo de las manos. Seguidamente lo abrió. El contenido del mismo pareció decepcionarla

- ¿Es que queréis tomarme el pelo? – dijo ella con tono muy enfadado – ¡Esto no es lo que estoy buscando! ¿Acaso osáis incumplir vuestra palabra?

- Yo, yo... – balbuceó Daring, temeroso del tono de la anciana

- ¿No le gusta esa diadema? – preguntó Raven – ¡Pero si es de plata! Es muy valiosa

- ¡No es una estúpida diadema lo que estoy buscando! – dijo la anciana enfadada –. ¡Quiero el yesquero!

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Hunter, quien se lo había guardado –. Pero lo necesitamos para salvar nuestro instituto de un dragón

- No me importan vuestros problemas – dijo la anciana, enfadándose todavía más –. Me vais a dar ahora mismo ese yesquero

- ¿O qué? – preguntó Apple –. Ya me está cansando ese tono tan autoritario

- O me la llevaré por la fuerza – dijo la anciana

De pronto, la anciana estaba como agachándose, quedando a cuatro patas. Entonces empezó a hacerse más grande. En su vestido negro empezaron a aparecer también líneas amarillas. Sus manos y pies se estaban transformando en pezuñas, y le estaba saliendo cola. En su cara estaban empezando a aparecer bigotes, y su boca se estaba agrandando, convirtiéndose en unas fauces con los dientes muy afilados

- ¡Esa anciana es un tigre! – gritó Dexter

- ¡Qué miedo! – gritó Apple, escondiéndose temerosa detrás de Daring

Únicamente Hunter y Raven no se asustaron

- ¡Nadie insulta una diadema tan preciosa! – gritó Raven con un eco tan potente que parecía de una persona malvada

Raven entonces abrió las palmas de sus manos apuntando al tigre, que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos, transformándolo en un indefenso gatito.

- Esto ya me gusta más – dijo más calmada mientras recogía la diadema

- Bien hecho, Raven – dijo Dexter –. Ahora podremos salvar el instituto

- Sí, es hora de volver – dijo Hunter – ¿Por donde vamos, Apple?

No hubo respuesta

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Raven

- Creo... creo que he perdido el pergamino – dijo tímidamente ella

- ¿Qué? – gritó Hunter con incredulidad

- Se me debió caer en la habitación donde entramos – dijo Apple –, mientras huíamos del perro

- ¡Genial! – dijo Hunter, llevándose las manos a la cabeza –. Vamos a perder un tiempo muy valioso si volvemos a buscarlo

- A lo mejor no hace falta que lo busquemos – dijo Madeline –. Podemos pedirle ayuda a Er Deivi

Los demás la miraron con expresiones de desconcierto

- Sí, le pediré que nos eche una mano – dijo Madeline –. Veamos: por favor, Er Deivi ¿podrías indicarnos un camino que nos lleve de vuelta a Ever After High lo antes posible?

De repente apareció una mano gigante que se puso a pintar en el suelo una línea amarilla, que empezó a alejarse hasta perderse de vista

- ¿Lo veis? – dijo Madeline muy contenta –. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir esa línea y llegaremos enseguida

- Esto es raro – dijo Hunter –, pero me parece que no tenemos alternativa. Vamos

- Esperad – dijo de pronto el gatito

Todos lo miraron

- Me habéis dicho que vais a enfrentaros a un dragón, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

- No – dijo Raven –. Si la devuelvo a su verdadera forma, seguro que volverá a transformarse en tigre y nos atacará

- Escuchadme – dijo el gatito –. Yo puedo deciros como se usa el yesquero. Así podréis vencer a ese dragón. Solo pido como condición que me entreguéis el yesquero una vez os hayáis deshecho de esa criatura. Y para que veáis mi buena voluntad, permaneceré en esta forma

Todos se miraron

- ¿Deberíamos confiar en ella? – preguntó Raven

- Es cierto que no sabemos usarlo – dijo Hunter –. Está bien, puede venir con nosotros. Pero no perdamos más tiempo

El grupo se encaminó, siguiendo la línea pintada. Daring era el único que aun no se había movido

- Así que es verdad que hay alguien ahí que puede ayudarnos – dijo –. Voy a probar: Er Deivi, ¿podrías darme algo para hacer que las chicas se fijen en mi?

De pronto, algo cayó junto a él. Daring vio que era una chaqueta de colores chillones.

Daring la miró perplejo

- ¡No me refería a que se fijaran en mi de este modo! – protestó mientras recogía la chaqueta

- Eh, Daring ¿piensas seguir ahí hablándole al aire o vas a venir con nosotros a salvar el instituto? – dijo Apple desde la lejanía

Daring echó a correr en dirección a los demás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en el instituto, el Director Grimm cayó rendido. Parte de su chaqueta se había quemado, y él ya estaba sin fuerzas. Drag reía sin parar

- Así que esto es lo que ha quedado de Milton Grimm – dijo –. Francamente, estoy decepcionado. Esperaba algo más de uno de los Grimm

El director se levantó con dificultad

- Todavía me quedan fuerzas – dijo arrastrando las palabras –. No voy a permitir que te quedes en este lugar

- Tan insistente como siempre – dijo Drag –. Bien, resolvamos esto cuanto antes

El dragón se preparó para lanzar una nueva llamarada al director. Este se sentía sin fuerzas, pero confiaba en poder aguantar hasta que Apple y los otros llegaran.

**Hola a todos. Tras haber visto es especial sobre el Día del Destino, termino un nuevo episodio, en el que nos acercamos al final.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_Ralenne: _al final sí han conseguido, no sin dificultad, el yesquero para salvar el instituto. En cuanto a los perros, eran los guardianes de las distintas habitaciones. El cuento original no dice que sean exactamente de estas razas, pero yo las he elegido en base a una historieta de ese cuento que leí hace tiempo.**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _sí, ha sido un lío importante, pero han conseguido salvar la situación. En cuanto al especial, sí, realmente ha sido un poco corto de duración, pero en cambio ha resuelto varios interrogantes. Veremos con qué nos sorprende Mattel cuando hagan el Capítulo 2.**

**_TsukihimePrincess: _gracias por tu review. Espero que este nuevo capítulo haya sido también de tu agrado**

**Y aquí acaba el séptimo episodio. La semana que viene nos veremos en el próximo ¿Llegarán a tiempo para salvar el instituto? ¿Cómo se usará el yesquero? ¿Se quemará el director? ¿Por qué no ha salido Ashlynn en este episodio? Y sobre todo, ¿Se fijarán más en Daring las chicas con la chaqueta que le he dado?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	8. Erase una distraccion

Capítulo 8. Érase una distracción

El grupo seguía el camino que llevaba hacia el instituto

- Eh, Daring, ¿de donde has sacado esa chaqueta con esos colores? – preguntó Apple

- Creo que si te lo dijera no te lo creerías – dijo Daring, que se la había puesto

Mientras, el gato hablaba con Hunter

- ¿Entonces dices que tengo que usar este yesquero como si quisiera encender fuego con él? – preguntó Hunter

- Exactamente – dijo el gato – Tienes que frotarlo ¿por qué no haces una prueba?

Hunter cogió una pequeña astilla de madera. No estaba muy seguro de qué iba a pasar, pero decidió hacer caso al gato. Suavemente frotó el yesquero con la astilla, la cual se prendió, como era de esperar

- Ha encendido fuego, me lo imaginaba – dijo Dexter

Pero de repente, para sorpresa de todos, un chihuahua apareció entre ellos

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! – gritó Apple escondiéndose detrás de Daring – ¡Es él! ¡Ha vuelto!

- ¿Este es el perro que había en la habitación en la que entrasteis? – preguntó Raven

- Lo es – dijo Apple –. Lo distinguiría entre cientos

- Hola, amo – dijo de pronto el perro, dirigiéndose a Hunter –. Dime lo que deseas y te lo concederé

- ¿Habla? – preguntó Dexter, sorprendido

- Pues claro que habla – dijo el gato –. ¿Qué esperabais?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hunter, dirigiéndose al perro – ¿puedes concederme deseos?

- Solo puedo hasta cierto límite – respondió el perro –. Para otros deseos tendrás que llamar a mis hermanos mayores

- ¿Hermanos mayores? – preguntó Hunter – ¿Te refieres a los otros dos perros que había en aquellas habitaciones?

El perro asintió

- Y como ha dicho, es capaz de conceder deseos a quien lo ha convocado – dijo el gato – ¿Por qué no pruebas a pedirle algo?

- Vamos a probar – dijo Hunter, quien se dirigió a continuación al perro –. Necesito algún medio que nos permita avanzar más deprisa hacia el instituto

- ¡Ahora mismo! – dijo el perro, quien seguidamente desapareció

Los demás se sorprendieron del suceso

- ¿Y se supone que debería aparecer? – preguntó Raven

- Enseguida lo veréis – respondió el gato

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – dijo el perro – ¡Con esto podréis llegar más rápido!

Junto a él aparecieron tres tándems

- ¿Qué? – dijo Daring – ¿No podrías haber hecho aparecer un vehículo más rápido?

- Como dije antes, mi capacidad para conceder deseos tiene un límite – dijo el perro –. Esto es lo más rápido que os puedo conseguir. Si no mandas otra cosa, me retiro

El perro seguidamente desapareció

- Ha sido impresionante – dijo Apple

- Ahora que tenemos estas bicicletas, deberíamos aprovecharlas para ir más rápido al instituto – dijo Hunter

- Bien, pero ¿quién pedalea? – preguntó Daring

Instantes después, Daring pedaleaba en uno de los tandems. Apple, que iba junto a él, permanecía sentada sin pedalear

- ¿Por qué habré hablado? – preguntó el príncipe mientras pedaleaba todo lo rápido que podía –. Podrías ayudarme a pedalear, Apple

- Ni pensarlo – dijo ella –. Una princesa como yo no puede perder el tiempo y las energías pedaleando

Hunter iba en otro de los tándems, junto a Madeline y el gato, que iba en una cesta de aquella bicicleta. En el tercero de los tándems iban Raven y Dexter

- ¡Pedalead todo lo que podáis – dijo Hunter –. Debemos seguir esta línea lo más rápido que podamos. Cada segundo cuenta

Los demás asintieron, y pedalearon a toda velocidad en dirección a Ever After High

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El director cayó agotado al suelo. No podía aguantar más ante el ataque de Drag

- El juego ha terminado, Milton Grimm – dijo él –. Ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto

Drag tomó aire para lanzar una nueva llamarada

- Eh, señor dragón – dijo una voz

Drag paró. Vio que Cedar Wood estaba mirándole

- Voy a decir la verdad. Es usted un dragón malo malísimo – dijo

- ¡Cedar! – le advirtió el director – ¡vete de aquí!

- ¿Una chica de madera? – dijo el dragón – ¡Magnífico! ¡Vamos a ver como ardes!

El dragón echó fuego nuevamente. Cedar no se movió.

Pero repentinamente, Cedar desapareció, haciendo que el fuego errara el objetivo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Drag, mirando a izquierda y derecha – ¿Ha desaparecido?

Entonces vio a Cerise corriendo a toda velocidad con Cedar en brazos, depositándola en lugar seguro

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Drag – ¿Una liebre? ¡Tú también vas a arder!

- ¿Qué tienen las liebres que no tengan las ranas? – dijo Hopper –, que le miraba desde otro lado

Drag le miró. Entonces le lanzó una llamarada

- Creo que ningún dragón será más listo que yo – dijo Hopper, quien de pronto se convirtió en rana, esquivando también la llamarada

Drag empezó a enfadarse

- ¡Voy a hacer contigo ancas de rana fritas! – vociferó dirigiéndose a la rana

- Eh, dragón – dijo entonces otra voz

Drag vio que Kitty estaba subida en la rama de un árbol

- ¿De qué color son las mangas verdes de un chaleco? – preguntó ella

Drag se quedó desconcertado

- ¿Las... mangas? – dijo

Mientras Drag dudaba, Ashlynn y Lizzie ayudaron a levantarse al director Grimm

- Director, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Ashlynn

- Sí – dijo –, ¿pero por qué habéis salido del instituto? Corréis un gran peligro

- No podíamos permitir que ese dragón terminara con usted – dijo Ashlynn –. Además, no somos los únicos que hemos venido a ayudar

De pronto, escucharon a Drag estallar de rabia

- ¡Un chaleco no tiene mangas! – gritó – ¡Te voy a enseñar a tomarme las escamas!

Drag echó una llamarada hacia Kitty, quien desapareció, quedando de ella solo su sonrisa, que también se desvaneció seguidamente

- Creo que ese carácter no te favorece – le dijo Briar al dragón –. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi fiesta a ver si te animas?

La hija de la Bella Durmiente puso en marcha un radiocassette, que emitió música de marcha, al ritmo de la cual se puso a bailar

- ¡No me interesa esa aburrida música! ¡Estáis empezando a cansarme! – dijo el dragón –. ¡Voy a incendiarlo todo!

Drag hizo amago de lanzar una llamarada hacia Briar, pero entonces notó que algo lo sujetaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que una mano gigante le estaba elevando en el aire

- Gracias, Chiquitín – dijo Briar al dueño de la mano –. ¡Nadie se mete con mi música!

Drag empezó a enfadarse, y mordió uno de los dedos de esa mano

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaay! – gritó el dueño de la mano, soltando al dragón – ¡Me ha mordido!

Una vez se vio libre, Drag aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo, preparado para echar fuego nuevamente a Briar, pero entonces un muro de ladrillos apareció ante él

- ¡Dragoncitos a mi! – dijo riéndose un anciano de baja estatura con una larga barba blanca, que tenía las orejas puntiagudas y un gran sombrero que tapaba sus ojos. En la mano tenía una regla

- Gracias, profesor Rumpelstiltskin – dijo Briar, quien corrió a ponerse a salvo –. Vamos, Chiquitín

Unos pies enormes que iban descalzos y por cuyas piernas había unas lianas siguieron a Briar hacia la puerta del instituto, donde estaban volviendo todos los alumnos.

Blondie, en cambio, se hallaba a una distancia no excesivamente larga de la puerta, y dirigía su tablet hacia donde estaba el dragón, grabándolo todo

- ¡Menuda batalla! – exclamó emocionada – ¡Esta entrada va a batir el récord de visitas!

Mientras, Drag saltaba del muro, cada vez más enfadado

- Eres un blanco fácil, enanito – dijo –. ¡De esta no te libras!

Drag lanzó una bola de fuego hacia el profesor, pero antes que le alcanzara, alguien le cogió y le puso a salvo. Drag vio entonces a un profesor muy alto, con las piernas muy largas y con el pelo castaño claro, que iba vestido con un elegante traje azul con los pantalones marrones, y que tenía en su cabeza un largo sombrero de copa con la cinta roja y una pluma que parecía una vela

- Y yo, el profesor Jack el Cuentista, rescato a un enano del fuego de un dragón – dijo

- ¿A quién estás llamando enano? – le preguntó el profesor Rumpelstiltskin

- ¡Estoy empezando a cansarme de tanto juego! – protestó Drag –. ¡Voy a terminar con vosotros!

- Quieto, Drag. No terminarás con nadie – dijo entonces el director –. Alguien tiene que pararte

Drag vio que Milton Grimm seguía sosteniéndose en los brazos de Lizzie y Ashlynn. El dragón entonces se echó a reir

- ¿De verdad? – dijo – ¿Alguien que apenas puede sostenerse en pie va a detenerme?

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que voy a ser yo? – preguntó el director, señalando a un punto

Drag miró. Hunter y los otros estaban allí. Habían llegado, y el hijo del cazador sujetaba en su mano el yesquero, con la mirada desafiante

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola a todos. Con un poco de retraso, publico el episodio de esta semana, en el que la hora de la verdad se acerca.**

**Como veis he hecho aparecer a otros personajes, ya sean alumnos o profesores. Creo que no me he dejado ningún personaje importante.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_TsukihimePrincess: _gracias por tu review. Sí, cuando se enfada, no hay quien detenga a Raven. En cuanto a Madeline, estoy seguro que si les hubiera pedido el mismo favor a los narradores habituales, no habría tenido el mismo éxito.**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _no he tenido ocasión de leer el libro, pero sí, no podía evitar el echar una mano en esta historia. Y el director ha aguantado bien. Pronto veremos si no se ha equivocado al encomendar la misión a Hunter y los otros.**

**_Ralenne: _Ashlynn ha vuelto a aparecer, aunque no con un papel excesivamente importante, pero no temas, en el próximo capítulo tendrá más intervenciones.**

**Y aquí acaba este episodio. La semana que viene nos veremos en el próximo ¿Podrán hacerle frente al dragón? ¿Servirá el yesquero contra él? ¿Podrán poner a salvo el instituto? Y sobre todo, ¿Lo grabará todo Blondie?**

**Nos veremos en el próximo episodio. Espero vuestras reviews**


	9. Erase un lío

Capítulo 9. Erase un lío

Hunter miraba al dragón con expresión desafiante, pero este no hacía más que reírse

- ¿Estos son los que van a detenerme? – dijo – ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Si son tan críos como los que me he enfrentado antes!

- Estos críos son mucho más que eso – dijo el director –. Y te lo van a demostrar

- Me gustaría verlo – dijo el dragón, riéndose

Mientras, Hunter miraba a todos. El paisaje alrededor del instituto se había quemado ligeramente, pero por fortuna el edificio no había sufrido daños. Vio al director, y junto a él a Ashlynn. Por un lado estaba contento de verla a salvo, pero por otro se sentía preocupado por que se hubiera expuesto al ataque de aquel dragón. Pero el peligro estaba a punto de terminar

- ¿Recuerdas como usarlo? – le preguntó el gato

Hunter asintió

- Sí – dijo –. Allá vamos

Hunter frotó una vez el yesquero. El chihuahua apareció. Seguidamente lo frotó dos veces. Apareció el cocker. Por último lo frotó tres veces. Apareció el bulldog. Drag se impresionó por la aparición de los canes, pero no pareció en absoluto asustado

- ¿Pretendes detenerme con unos perros? – preguntó –. Deshacerme de vosotros no me costará nada

Drag empezó a agitar sus alas, elevándose en el aire

- Este es el momento – dijo Hunter, dirigiéndose a los perros –. Por favor, necesito que nos ayudéis a deshacernos de ese dragón

Los tres perros asintieron

- ¡Sí, amo! – contestaron al unísono

De repente, los tres perros desaparecieron, apareciendo alrededor del dragón, que apenas había despegado medio metro del suelo.

Entonces los perros echaron a correr hacia él, cada uno sujetando en la boca el extremo de un rollo de tela de diferente color.

Los perros grandes dieron un salto sobre el dragón, mientras que el pequeño pasó por debajo. Cada uno de ellos enganchó un extremo de la tela en alguna extremidad del dragón.

Entonces el chihuahua apareció ante Hunter y los otros, haciendo aparecer consigo más rollos de tela

- Aquí tenéis – dijo –. Entre todos lo inmovilizaremos. Y no os preocupéis si intenta lanzaros fuego, nosotros lo distraeremos

Seguidamente desapareció. Hunter cogió los rollos y fue lanzándolos hacia los demás

- ¡Vamos! – dijo mientras descendía hacia donde estaba el dragón – ¡Por Ever After High!

Los demás asintieron y le siguieron. Mientras, Drag se desconcertó

- ¿Qué se supone que son estas telas? – dijo – ¡Voy a quemarlas!

Entonces echó un chorro de fuego hacia una de las telas que le aprisionaba una pata, pero extrañamente esta no se quemó

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

- Echa todo el fuego que quieras – dijo Hunter –. Pero dudo que consigas quemar esta tela

Hunter a continuación lanzó la suya sobre la espalda del dragón, como si fuera un rollo de papel higiénico. Drag lanzó una bola de fuego a Hunter, pero este la esquivó fácilmente.

Uno de los perros apareció junto a Hunter, atrayendo la atención del dragón.

Mientras, Daring lanzó un rollo de tela desde todo lo lejos que pudo, enredándose en el cuello del dragón. Apple se puso más lejos todavía antes de lanzar su rollo, pero este no llegó a acercarse al dragón.

- ¡Tienes que acercarte más, Apple! – le dijo Raven, que fue corriendo sin miedo hacia aquella criatura

Drag, al ver a Raven, le lanzó una llamarada, pero Raven usó sus poderes para bloquear el fuego, poniendo una barrera entre ellos. Entonces lanzó su rollo hacia la cola del dragón.

Dexter y Madeline lanzaban también sus rollos desde una distancia prudencial, mientras el dragón trataba en vano de quitárselos.

Hunter vio que el cocker, tras esquivar un ataque de cola, fue a parar junto a él. Entonces tuvo una idea

- Necesito que hagáis aparecer más rollos junto a los demás estudiantes y profesores – le dijo Hunter –. Ellos también tienen derecho a poder ayudar

- Sí, amo. Enseguida – dijo el cocker, quien acto seguido desapareció

Ashlynn se fijó en que junto a ella había aparecido un rollo de tela como los que estaban usando para inmovilizar al dragón. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y se agachó a coger ese rollo. Quería ayudar a Hunter e iba a hacerlo. Echó a correr hacia Drag, y logró pasar por debajo de él, ya que este aun tenía las alas libres y podía tratar de volar. Entonces cogió el rollo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia una de las alas.

El rollo pasó de un lado al otro del ala, y a ese se unieron otros dos al ala opuesta que lanzaron Cedar y Cerise.

Drag trató de lanzar fuego hacia el suelo, pero empezó a perder altura tras rodear esos rollos a sus alas. Briar y Lizzie le lanzaron más rollos a las alas, haciéndole tocar el suelo definitivamente. Trató de arrojar fuego, pero un nuevo rollo lanzado por Hunter le inmovilizó la boca, mientras Ashlynn lanzó otro rollo que cruzó el de Hunter. Drag estaba cada vez más furioso. Entonces aparecieron los perros, que tiraron de los distintos rollos moviéndose alrededor del dragón, hasta formar una gran bola de tela de la sobresalían su cabeza, patas y cola.

- ¡Sacadme de aquí! – gritó furioso – ¡No podréis impedirme que tome este sitio!

- Yo creo todo lo contrario – dijo el director Grimm –. Vamos a asegurarnos de que no vuelvas por aquí

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Drag – ¿Me vais a dormir nuevamente?

- Tengo una idea mejor – dijo el director

Entonces aparecieron los gigantescos pies de Chiquitín

- Envíalo lo más lejos posible – dijo el director

Chiquitín cogió uno de los extremos de cuerda que sobresalían de aquella bola y desde lo alto comenzó a hacerlo girar sin parar. Entonces lo soltó

- ¡Volveréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – gritó Drag mientras aquella bola se perdía en la lejanía

Todos entonces gritaron vivas y aplaudieron a Chiquitín. Mientras, Ashlynn le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Hunter. Si no fuera por la presencia de todos los demás alumnos y profesores, se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos. Pero aunque fuera una mirada, Hunter comprendía perfectamente su significado.

El director llegó hacia Hunter y el resto de alumnos que habían ido por el yesquero

- Gracias – dijo el director –. Si no fuera por vosotros, el instituto estaría acabado

Reales y rebeldes sonrieron. Habían conseguido salvar su instituto de un gran peligro. El ánimo era general. Entonces apareció Blondie

- ¡Ha sido genial! – dijo ella –. El reportaje en directo ha tenido más seguidores que nunca. ¿Unas palabras de nuestros héroes?

Raven y Hunter iban a abrir la boca, pero Apple apareció rápidamente delante de ellos

- ¡Ha sido una experiencia terrible! – dijo la hija de Blancanieves –. Hemos sorteado todo tipo de peligros, pero lo hemos hecho por nuestro instituto

- Sí – añadió Daring apareciendo junto a Apple –. Este apuesto príncipe ha hecho lo imposible por salvar Ever After High. Lo ha hecho este príncipe apuesto, valiente, decidido, apuesto, genial, fuerte,... ¿he dicho ya que soy apuesto?

Raven y Hunter se echaron a reír. Dexter no pudo evitar echarse a reír también mientras veía como su hermano se lucía con su nueva chaqueta de colores chillones

- Oye, Raven – le dijo entonces –. No te lo dije, pero gracias por habernos salvado del tigre cuando salimos del árbol

Raven sonrió

- No hay de qué, Dexter – respondió ella –. Además, gracias a esto, he conseguido esta preciosa diadema. Me vendrá muy bien para el Día del Destino

Raven le mostró la diadema de plata, que a continuación se puso en la cabeza

- Te queda muy bien – dijo Dexter

- Ejem, ejem – dijo entonces una voz

Ambos miraron que el gato estaba allí

- No quisiera interrumpir este momento, pero ahora que el peligro ha pasado ¿sería mucha molestia pedir que me devolvieseis mi forma original, por favor? – dijo el gato

Raven entonces usó sus poderes, y el gato se convirtió de nuevo en anciana

- Gracias, chicos – dijo entonces

- Ah, no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo el director Grimm

La anciana le miró

- Hola, Milton – dijo la anciana sonriéndole –. No has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo. Sí, estaba aquí desde el principio. Estos alumnos tuyos han sido realmente valientes

- Lo sé – dijo el director Grimm –. Son los mejores

- Bien, chico – dijo la anciana, dirigiéndose a Hunter –. Ahora que el peligro a pasado, ¿serías tan amable de entregarme ese yesquero?

Hunter vaciló por un momento. Le había prometido devolvérselo en cuanto terminaran con el dragón, pero...

- Eh, si no le molesta, ¿podría devolvérselo mañana por la mañana? – preguntó Hunter

La anciana miró a Hunter con extrañeza, pero en su mirada suplicante no parecía haber mala intención

- Está bien – dijo ella –. Lo he esperado mucho tiempo, pero supongo que poco importará esperar una noche más

- Si quieres esperar una noche, podrías quedarte aquí – dijo el director Grimm –. Serás nuestra invitada

- Me parece bien – dijo la anciana

Aquel día se retomaron los preparativos para el Día del Destino, mientras se replantaron árboles donde Drag los quemó. Quedaba mucho por hacer, pero en todo cuento que se precie tras los momentos difíciles siempre vienen momentos felices.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero de pronto, Madeline, que tomaba el té acompañada de los tres perros se puso a mirar al cielo

- ¡Gracias por todo, Er Deivi! – dijo ella alzando su taza –. Ha sido un placer contar con un nuevo narrador en la historia. Y gracias por incluir a estos amigos tan simpáticos

Los tres perros se pusieron a ladrar contentos

**Hola a todos. Con el fin de la amenaza de Drag se termina el capítulo. Pero no penséis que la historia se ha terminado. Todavía queda un episodio en esta historia.**

**Y por si quedaba la duda, sí, la diadema que ha conseguido Raven es la que usa en su atuendo del Día del Destino. **

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

**_TsukihimePrincess: _sí, ese es el uso que tiene el yesquero en el cuento original. Además de encender fuego, sirve para que aparezca alguno de los perros. Y como si de un genio se tratase, pueden conceder tus deseos (lo que no sé es si tendrán un "lado oscuro", como los de cierta genio).**

**_AshlynnHuntsman: _digamos que los alumnos y profesores no podían permitir que un dragón como ese terminara con el director Grimm. Además, como dice el dicho "la unión hace la fuerza". **

**Y aquí acaba el penúltimo episodio. No os retiréis todavía. Aun queda un episodio más que tendréis la semana que viene ¡Nos vemos! Espero vuestras reviews.**


	10. Epí'loco'

¡Feliz Navidad! Por fin llegamos al último capítulo. Aquí vamos

Capítulo 10. Epí"loco"

Era por la noche. Ashlynn miraba al cielo desde la ventana de su habitación una vez más. Aquella noche era preciosa, pero le faltaba Hunter para poder disfrutar de ella. No había peligro que Briar les descubriese si hablaban por teléfono, ya que había vuelto a caer en un sueño plomizo, de esos que no la despertaba ni un terremoto. Pero le había llamado y no le contestaba. ¿Estaría molesto con ella?

De pronto, vio algo que flotaba en el aire. Ashlynn trató de enfocar la vista. Parecía algo caminando por el aire.

Se frotó los ojos para distinguirlo. Entonces vio un perro. Era un precioso cocker que caminaba por el aire creando un camino amarillo. Ashlynn lo reconoció. Era uno de los perros que habían ayudado a deshacerse de aquel dragón tan peligroso.

El cánido se fue acercando hacia la ventana de Ashlynn, hasta que llegó a su habitación. Ashlynn retrocedió, temerosa. Aunque sabía que no era peligroso, le impresionaba la presencia de aquel cánido con poderes

- Buenas noches – dijo amablemente el cocker mientras entraba en la habitación –. El amo desea invitarte a una noche muy especial

- ¿Hunter? – dijo Ashlynn, impresionada – ¿Pero qué...?

- Es una sorpresa – dijo el perro –. Sígueme

Ashlynn vio que el perro se daba la vuelta y seguía el camino que había creado con su paso. Ella se armó de valor y lo siguió.

El camino era sólido, pero a pesar de ello, le era extraño moverse sobre un camino construido en el aire. Tuvo la tentación de mirar hacia abajo, pero por vértigo no se atrevió a hacerlo. El camino iba ascendiendo, y Ashlynn se fijó en que este discurría lejos de las miradas de las ventanas de otras habitaciones, así que nadie más que ella sabía que estaba ascendiendo por un camino en el aire, siguiendo a aquel cocker.

El camino siguió ascendiendo hasta alcanzar la torre más alta del instituto. Mientras subía, se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba esperando en aquella torre, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ashlynn también sonrió, y siguió el camino hasta que llegó a lo alto de la torre, donde la abrazó Hunter

- Hola, calabacita – dijo él –. Espero que no te haya asustado subir hasta aquí

- Pues claro que no, tonto – dijo ella –. A ver si crees que yo me asusto fácilmente... bueno, en realidad un poquito

Hunter rió

- Bien, amigo, puedes retirarte – dijo Hunter al perro –. Gracias por traer a Ashlynn

- No hay de qué, amo – dijo el perro desapareciendo

- ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí? – preguntó Ashlynn

- Quería que vieses esto – dijo –. Esta noche es especial

Ashlynn miró a su alrededor. No se veía más que bosque, y árboles, y la luz de la luna hacía que todo aquello se viera precioso

- Estoy impresionada – dijo Ashlynn –. Me encanta el paisaje de noche

- Pero no es solo el paisaje – dijo Hunter –. Observa

Ashlynn miró. De repente, se escuchó una explosión. Mirando a la lejanía, vio que era un cohete que en el cielo produjo chispas rojas. A ese siguieron algunos más, produciendo chispas de diferentes colores

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ashlynn

- Es mi sorpresa – dijo Hunter –. Le pedí permiso al director para que me permitiera usar el yesquero para crear estos fuegos artificiales

Ashlynn sonrió. Así que era para eso que Hunter había pedido quedarse una noche más el yesquero.

Se quedaron juntos contemplando aquel espectáculo. Ashlynn sabía que otros muchos alumnos debían estar mirando ese mismo espectáculo en aquel momento, pero nadie lo estaría viendo como ellos dos

- Briar está durmiendo y no se dará cuenta de mi ausencia – dijo Ashlynn –, pero ¿y tú? ¿No se dará cuenta Dexter?

- Está todo previsto – dijo él –. Le pedí a nuestros amigos perrunos que uno de ellos se disfrazara de mi. Además, Dexter estaba mirando al cielo pensando en Raven, así que no creo que se de cuenta

Ashlynn sonrió. Sí, Hunter era de la clase de gente que lo tenía todo previsto. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él. Ella entonces miró a los fuegos artificiales. En ese momento, uno de ellos producía un estallido formando un corazón

- Es precioso – dijo ella

- Sabía que te encantaría – dijo él –. He pensado que había que celebrar que ya ha pasado el peligro

- Sí, ha pasado... – dijo Ashlynn –. Y todo gracias a ti, mi príncipe

Hunter enrojeció ligeramente

- No es para tanto – dijo él –. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por salvarte

- Todos en el instituto te admiran – dijo Ashlynn , con cierto recelo –. Si sigues así, podrías ser más popular que Daring entre las chicas

Hunter rió

- Tal vez – dijo –, pero no es mi estilo. Me gusta más la tranquilidad y la calma. Y además, sabes que solo me gustas tú

Ashlynn sonrió. Pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila

- Mañana tendrás que entregarle el yesquero a esa anciana – dijo –, pero ¿qué pasará si ese dragón regresa?

- No temas – dijo Hunter cogiéndola de la mano –. Si eso ocurre, le estaremos esperando. Además, la anciana ha sido muy amable. Ha prometido que volverá para ayudarnos si a ese dragón se le ocurre volver por aquí

- Me alegro – dijo Ashlynn –. Pero espero que no vuelva a pasar

- Eh, tranquila – dijo Hunter, abrazándola –. Si algo ocurre, yo estaré ahí para hacer frente a cualquier peligro

- Gracias, Hunter – dijo ella –. Pero a la próxima, yo también lucharé. Las princesas no solo estamos para ser rescatadas

- Esa es mi Ashlynn – dijo Hunter, tomándola de las manos –. Pues si un día tengo que ser rescatado, me encantaría que fueses tú quien me salvara

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Ashlynn

En ese momento, ambos se estaban mirando fijamente

- Te quiero, Ashlynn – dijo él

- Yo también, Hunter – respondió ella

Ambos iban a besarse, hasta que...

- ¡Espera! – dijo Ashlynn – ¿No va a interrumpirnos esa ardilla?

- No te preocupes – dijo Hunter guiñándole el ojo –. En esta ocasión, lo tengo todo previsto

Por el bosque, Pesky escapaba a toda prisa, mientras la perseguía el chihuahua, sin dejar de ladrar. Hunter le había pedido que entretuviera a Pesky durante aquella noche, y sin duda iba a cumplir su objetivo.

Mientras, en lo alto de la torre, Ashlynn y Hunter se besaban, mientras un cohete estallaba, formando un gran corazón que rodeaba a ambos. Había finales y finales, pero ambos habían encontrado aquella noche su final feliz.

**Hola a todos. Con este epí"loco" termina esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado la trama, así como el final.**

**Lo que sigue a esto es el capítulo en que debuta Cupido y los siguientes, así como el especial sobre el Día del Destino.**

**Y seguramente, os estaréis preguntando si escribiré alguna continuación. Pues bien, la respuesta es que sí, habrá una continuación, pero tardaré un tiempo en empezar a escribirla, pues primero tengo que terminar mi fic de Monster High "La Venganza de Anubis", para poder encajar las tramas. **

**Por el momento, quiero centrarme en mi fic en redacción, así como en terminar alguno de los otros que llevo parados. Pero el año que viene escribiré la continuación. Seguid atentos a mi perfil para las actualizaciones.**

**Finalmente, quiero dar las gracias a:**

_**Ralenne**_

_**AshlynnHuntsman**_

_**M3l1z4**_

_**TsukihimePrincess**_

_**PrincessXgilex**_

**Gracias por seguir esta historia. **

**Concluyo diciendo que Ever After High es una creación de Garrett Sander, y sus derechos pertenecen a Mattel. Este fic se ha creado con la sola intención de entretener a los fans de Ever After High en español.**

**Nos veremos a la próxima. Y recordad: el final es solo el principio**

_**Er Deivi**_


End file.
